


As

by Nigaki



Series: Narodziny bohatera [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, But he won't admit it, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki being Loki, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, little bit of politics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Thora nie ma w Asgardzie, więc Loki może sobie w spokoju pokrólować i napawać władzą. Jedna niezapowiedziana audiencja psuje mu humor.Historia jest częścią serii Narodziny bohatera, akcja ma miejsce po szóstym rozdziale Deadpoola i jego ucznia.





	As

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie pisałam nic konkretnie o Lokim i Thorze, a że okazja i pomysł były, to się skusiłam w przerwie w pisaniu Spideypoola i prywatnych wypocin do Gotham :)

Nigdy by się do tego nikomu nie przyznał, ale Loki uwielbiał siedzieć na swoim tronie. Zaraz po rządzeniu ludźmi to był jego ulubiony aspekt bycia królem. Przed zyskaniem realnej władzy nie spodziewał się, że samo siedzenie na jakimś zdobionym krześle może dawać takie poczucie władzy. Cała sala tronowa miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze potężniejszy niż już był.

Co prawda teraz to wrażenie było nieco słabsze niż zazwyczaj, bo bliźniaczy tron był pusty, przez co cały Asgard zdawał się być niekompletnym królestwem tylko z jednym królem, ale osładzał sobie gorszą atmosferę kompletną władza, jaką teraz posiadał.

Nie że nie miał jej na co dzień, gdy Thor był obok, miał takie same przywileje co brat, ale lepiej czuł się u władzy samemu. Dlatego tak uwielbiał, gdy Thor zostawał w Midgardzie na dłużej. Nikt mu nie kłapał z prawej strony dziobem, nie opowiadał głupich żartów, a co najważniejsze, nikt nie wcinał mu się w jego kompetencje. Co prawda noce były trochę samotne i zimne, ale chłód nigdy aż tak mu nie przeszkadzał, a i miał swoje sposoby, by czynić nieobecności męża znośniejszymi.

Loki westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodnie, rozkoszując się wygodą tronu i tym pięknym poczuciem władzy. Starał się nie patrzeć w prawo, by nie psuć sobie tego wrażenia, ale siłą rzeczy cały czas zerkał kątem oka na pusty tron. Próbował go maskować magią, ale wtedy cała sala tronowa nie była symetryczna i wyglądała po prostu dziwnie. Powinni byli to przemyśleć i zostawić jeden tron. Thor zawsze mógł stać obok w czasie audiencji. Albo klęczeć na podłodze. Załatwiłby mu nawet jakieś futra, żeby było mu wygodniej. Był łaskawym panem.

Z zadowolonym uśmiechem Loki uniósł nogi i przerzucił je przez podłokietnik, opierając się o ten po drugiej stronie. Magią przywołał sobie drobna przekąskę i kontynuował swoje wolne popołudnie. Pozałatwiał już wszystkie najważniejsze sprawy, resztę zwalił na swoich doradców, więc mógł się całkowicie zrelaksować i nie przejmować niczym.

Dobrze jest być królem.

\- Wasza wysokość?

Albo i nie.

Zirytowany tym, że mu przeszkodzono, Loki spojrzał w stronę drzwi do sali tronowej. Jego osobisty sługa zaglądał nieśmiało do środka i czekał na pozwolenie, by mówić. Szkoda, że nie poprosił o pozwolenie, by wejść.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał i kontynuował jedzenie, nie zmieniając pozycji.

\- Przybył posłaniec z Jotunheimu – wyjaśnił sługa.

Loki znieruchomiał i podejrzliwie popatrzył na młodego chłopaka czekającego na dalsze informacje. Jotunheim? Dawno żaden Jotun nie odwiedzał Asgardu. Głównie przez to, bo Jotunowie i Asowie nie pałali do siebie miłością i nie chcieli mieć ze sobą nic do czynienia. Jeśli jeden przyszedł teraz, musiał mieć ważny powód.

\- Nikt mnie nie informował o audiencji– zauważył, siadając wreszcie jak na króla przystało. Służbie mógł się pokazywać jako leser, nie zależało mu na ich szacunku, ale przedstawicielom innej nacji? Ich szacunek też go nie obchodził, ale jeśli miał się im pokazywać, niech czują wobec niego respekt. Niech wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z kompetentnym królem.

\- Bo nikt jej nie zapowiadał – wyjaśnił sługa pospiesznie. – Wizyta jest nagła, posłaniec prosi o audiencję u waszej wysokości.

Mógł odmówić, ale był ciekawy o co chodzi. Poza tym trochę się obawiał, że odmowa może wywołać wojnę, a nie miał na nią najmniejszej ochoty, nawet jeśli trwałaby krótko i skończyła się zwycięstwem Asgardu.

\- Niech przyjdzie – nakazał i magicznie poprawił szaty, by były wygładzone. Musiał prezentować się godnie, wzbudzić szacunek, a najlepiej i postrach już na starcie. Nie miał pojęcia czego chcą Jotunowie, ale nie da temu posłańcowi ani na chwilę zapomnieć, że rozmawia z królem, więc niech zważa na słowa.

Sługa wycofał się z sali, a strażnicy zamknęli za nim drzwi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na przybycie Jotuna, który został zaanonsowany jak jakiś ważny dyplomata, choć w oczach Lokiego wyglądał, jakby król Jotunheimu wziął tego giganta z ulicy. Gdyby mieli u siebie ulice, oczywiście.

Jotun wyglądał jak każdy inny przedstawiciel swojego narodu. Był wyższy niż Loki czy jakikolwiek As, jego skóra była błękitna i nie nosił na sobie zbyt wiele, jedynie prostą tunikę i gdzieniegdzie płyty zbroi. Loki czuł się niemal urażony obecnością kogoś takiego w jego – ICH – sali tronowej.

Posłaniec przybył sam, odprowadzony pod sam tron przez dwóch gwardzistów, którzy następnie ustawili się po bokach schodów prowadzących do Lokiego. Jotun zapulsował sobie u niego klękając na jedno kolano i kłaniając się.

\- Wasza wysokość – przywitał się donośnym głosem. Może tak po prostu brzmiał, może chciał tym tonem podważyć władzę Lokiego, ciężko było stwierdzić, ale Loki nie był pod wrażeniem. – Przybywam w pokoju.

\- To się da odczuć – odparł, nie pozwalając jeszcze Jotunowi wstać. Uwielbiał, gdy ktoś przed nim klękał. – Nie masz przy sobie żadnej broni poza tym kozikiem.

Kozik w rzeczywistości był wielkości porządnego, Asgardzkiego miecza, ale w rękach lodowego giganta był zaledwie nożem do obierania owoców.

\- Przychodzę w imieniu króla Yngve, by zaoferować pakt pomiędzy naszymi królestwami.

Pakt. Interesujące. Jotunheim nigdy nie zasłynął jako dyplomatyczny kraj, a już szczególnie nie w głowie im były sojusze z Asgardem. Czyżby nowy król wybrany po śmierci Laufeya był nieco mądrzejszy niż jego poprzednik?

\- Możesz wstać – zezwolił w końcu. Jotun podniósł się i spojrzał czerwonymi oczami na Lokiego. – Co to za pakt twój król proponuje?

Wysłucha propozycji, choćby tylko po to, by ją wyśmiać. Cokolwiek do zaoferowania ma Jotunheim, na pewno nie będzie to nic wartościowego, a już na pewno nie dla Asgardu.

\- Jotunheim jest z każdym dniem coraz mniej zdatny do zamieszkania – zaczął wyjaśniać posłaniec. – Mamy problem z uprawą żywności czy hodowlą zwierząt. Od ostatniej wojny z naszym udziałem minęło trochę czasu, więc wzrosła też nasza liczebność, a miejsc zdatnych do zasiedlenia jest niewiele. Brakuje nam miejsca.

\- W czym może pomóc Asgard? – spytał znudzonym głosem Loki. – Mamy wam odstąpić ziemię? Jeśli brakuje wam miejsca i godnych warunków, znajdźcie inną planetę do życia. Asgard ma bronić wszystkich dziewięciu wymiarów, ale naszym obowiązkiem nie jest utrzymywanie ich z własnego skarbca.

\- Znaleźliśmy nową planetę – odparł Jotun. Oh. Czyli nie marnowali mu czasu za bardzo. Obawiał się, że Yngve wysłał tu swojego parobka, by prosić o oczywistości. – Chcemy prosić o pozwolenie na przeniesienie się na nią.

\- Jeśli nie jest zamieszkała przez inteligentne formy życia…

Mało go obchodził los obcych istot. Thor oczywiście miał inne spojrzenie na tę sprawę, dlatego postanowił uszanować jego podejście nawet gdy go tu nie było. Jeśli Jotunowie chcieli przenieść się na inna planetę, droga wolna, nie będzie ich zatrzymywał tak długo, jak nie wywoła to wojny albo nie skończy się niewolnictwem poprzednich mieszkańców.

\- Niestety jest. Ale nie jest to nikt ważny.

\- Ważny czy nie, nie będę wydawał pozwolenie na inwazję – obwieścił stanowczo. – A jeśli mimo to zdecydujecie się na nią, jesteście zdani na siebie, Asgard nie będzie się mieszał do waszej prywatnej wojny. Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochraniać wszystkie dziewięć wymiarów jeśli to one są celem ataku, a nie je zapoczątkowują.

\- Rozumiem.

Spodziewał się, że posłaniec poprosi o odejście, ale on tylko czekał, jakby Loki miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Dobrze. Mogą to jeszcze chwilę pociągnąć.

\- Co to za planeta? – spytał. Nie że to coś zmieni, ale jak już musiał zapytać…

\- Midgard.

Loki zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Chcecie, bym pozwolił na atak Jotunheimu na Midgard? – zapytał dla pewności. – To przeczy wszystkiemu, czym jest Asgard. Nawet gdybyście planowali atak na planetę spoza dziewięciu wymiarów i tak byśmy wam nie pomogli, ale Midgard? Jeden z wymiarów, który mamy ochraniać? Od kiedy Jotunowie zmienili się w Mroczne Elfy?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, ale Mroczne Elfy atakują dla zabawy, my chcemy to zrobić z konieczności – wyjaśnił Jotun.

\- I dlatego wybraliście jeden z wymiarów ochraniany przez Asgard – podsumował rozbawiony, przyglądając się uważnie posłańcowi. – Chyba już wiem, czemu ta audiencja jest niezapowiedziana. Bo nie ma tu mojego małżonka, mam rację?

\- Twój małżonek – to słowo ledwo przeszło Jotunowi przez gardło – jest znany ze swojej sympatii do Midgardu, wasza wysokość. Nigdy by się nie zgodził na ten plan.

\- Nie pozwoliłby wam też na atak na żaden z innych dziewięciu wymiarów. Ani jakąkolwiek planetę zamieszkaną przez inteligentne formy życia – zapewnił.

\- Dlatego mój król uznał, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać najpierw z tobą, żebyś mógł przekonać męża do naszego planu, wasza wysokość – tłumaczył dalej z nadzieją Jotun. Loki nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy mu ją zabierze w jednej chwili za proponowanie zdrady męża. – Midgard kiedyś był podległy Asgardowi…

\- Midgard nigdy nie był wasalem Asgardu – przerwał mu natychmiast Loki. – Ani nie był przez nas podbity. Midgardczycy uważali nas kiedyś jedynie za bogów. Poza tym nasza relacja nie różni się niczym od relacji z innymi wymiarami. Władza Asgardu nigdy nie sięgała Midgardu. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.  

\- A powinna. – Loki uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu. Czy ten Jotun naprawdę to powiedział? – Asgardu, albo kogokolwiek innego. Midgardczycy to słabe istoty, nie mają z nami szans.

\- Kiedyś może i tak było – zgodził się. Posłaniec uśmiechnął się. – Z pewnością w waszych stronach obiła wam się o uszy nazwa Avengers. Bronią Midgardu przed atakami z wewnątrz i z zewnątrz. Nie są tacy bezbronni.

\- Dlatego chcemy dokonać wspólnej inwazji. Jotunowie i Asowie pójdą do walki razem. Przemyśl to, wasza wysokość – poprosił i znów się przed nim skłonił.

\- Przemyślałem. Nie.

\- Nie? – powtórzył zaskoczony.

\- Nie zezwolę na atak na Midgard ani nie wezmę w nim udziału. W zasadzie możecie się spodziewać ze strony Asgardu wojny, jeśli tkniecie Midgard. Natychmiast ruszymy z kontratakiem. Wasz król na pewno pamięta co się stało z waszym ludem, gdy ostatnim razem Asgard pod wodzą mojego ojca Odyna z wami walczył.

Jotun naprawdę nie spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi. Zszokowany patrzył na Lokiego dłuższą chwilę, nim znów się odezwał.

\- Spodziewałem się odmowy od jego wysokości Thora, ale nie od ciebie, panie – podlizywał się dalej. Loki był ciekawy, czy bardzo go to lizusostwo boli. – Parokrotnie próbowałeś już podbić Midgard.

\- To było dawno, nadeszły inne czasy. – Po latach nie był dumny ze swoich czynów. Był wtedy wściekły, zgorzkniały i czuł się zdradzony przez własną rodzinę. Próbował odreagować na Midgardzie i Thorze. Teraz już taki nie był. Miał już to, czego pragnął, zdobył to drogą pokojową, a nie wojną i niewolnictwem, które zaczęło go brzydzić. –  Midgard nie mógłby mnie mniej obchodzić niż teraz.

\- Więc czemu tak ci na nim zależy? – spytał Jotun, wyraźnie niezadowolony z odmowy. – Z szacunku do męża? Nie jesteś nawet Asem, jesteś Jotunem jak my!

Posłaniec nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstał z tronu, bo w mgnieniu oka był już przed nim i z pomocą magii przykładał mu sztylet do szyi. Jotun zamarł, ale nie okazał strachu, jego czerwone oczy były pełne gniewu, który nie mógł się jednak równać z furią, jaką czuł teraz Loki.

\- Nie urodziłem się w Asgardzie, ale wychowałem się tu, gdy mój własny lud mnie odrzucił. Mieszkałem wśród Asów odkąd pamiętam, uczyłem się ich kultury i zwyczajów, ich wiedzy. Wyszedłem za mąż za Asa, rządzę Asgardem! – powiedział podniesionym głosem. – Nazywanie mnie kimkolwiek innym niż Asem to obraza mnie, a proszenie o pozwolenie na atak na Midgard, który jest naszym sojusznikiem, obraża cały mój naród. Na tej planecie mieszkają przyjaciele mojego męża i znajdują się pod jego ochroną, a tym samym i pod moją. Powiedz swojemu królowi, że jeśli wyśle tam choć jednego zwiadowcę, jednego giermka, jednego żebraka, osobiście poczuje gniew Asgardu, jaki poczuł niegdyś ze strony mojego ojca jego poprzednik! Przekaż mu te słowa.

Loki zabrał swój sztylet i obrócił się gwałtownie, zmierzając znów w stronę tronu.

\- Możesz odejść – zezwolił siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

Jotun nie zareagował od razu, patrzyli się na siebie chwilę, nim posłaniec wreszcie ukłonił się. Loki uśmiechnął się, widząc jak nienawidzi tego, że musi zginać kark przed zdrajcą Jotunheimu.

\- Tak, wasza wysokość – odpowiedział i wyszedł odprowadzany przez straże.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Loki odetchnął głęboko, a jego ciało rozluźniło się i osunęło nieco z tronu. Co za bezczelność. Najpierw namawianie go do inwazji na Midgard, a potem kwestionowanie jego pochodzenia.

Kiedyś by to do niego trafiło, zarówno pomysł inwazji, jak i nazwanie go Jotunem, ale teraz… Był Asem. Zawsze nim był, niezależnie od tego skąd pochodził. Korona na jego głowie mówiła zresztą sama za siebie.

Przeszła mu już ochota na zachwyty nad swoją władzą. Cała sala tronowa zaczęła mu wręcz ciążyć ze swoją odpowiedzialnością, jaką reprezentowała. Wściekły poderwał się z tronu i ruszył do drzwi, które strażnicy przed nim otworzyli.

\- Jorgen! – zawołał, a jego sługa momentalnie znalazł się u jego boku.

\- Tak, mój panie? – spytał spanikowany.

\- Idź do Heimdalla i powiedz mu, że ma mieć oko na Jotunheim – polecił chłopakowi. – Jeśli zauważy ich szykujących się do wojny albo zachowujących się podejrzanie, ma mnie natychmiast poinformować.

\- Tak, mój panie – odparł i ruszył wykonać rozkaz.

\- I niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza! – zawołał jeszcze za sługą. Co za idiota, kto mu pozwolił odejść?! – Będę w swojej komnacie.

Szybkim krokiem udał się do królewskiego skrzydła w pałacu. Służba schodziła mu z drogi, gdy tylko dostrzegała w jakim jest humorze. Dobrze, nikt go nie zaczepił i wkrótce był już za bezpiecznymi drzwiami swojej i Thora komnaty.

Teraz gdy był już sam, przeszła mu trochę złość, za to zaczął się niepokoić. Jotunheim nie należał do najsilniejszych wymiarów, ale mimo to byli niebezpieczni, Midgard mógłby mieć z nimi problemy, nawet gdyby do walki stanęli Avengers. Skoro zaczęli do drużyny przyjmować dzieci, to los tej planety był w kiepskich rękach.

Oczywiście Asgard musiałby pomóc, Thor by tak tego nie zostawił, a Loki naprawdę nie chciał walczyć dla istot, które nim pogardzały, bo raz czy dwa próbował ich podbić.

Co prawda wątpił, że Jotunheim w ogóle ruszy na podbój, gdy tak otwarcie zagroził im wypowiedzeniem wojny w razie ataku na Midgard, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Thor by go zabił, gdyby zignorował zagrożenie. Mimo to trochę się obawiał. Skoro pomocy nie uzyskali tutaj, Jotunowie mogą zwrócić się do kogoś innego. Mroczne Elfy wydawały się najoczywistszym wyborem. Na nich też trzeba będzie uważać w najbliższym czasie.

Powinien pewnie poinformować Thora i tych głupich Avengers o zagrożeniu, ale to może chwilę poczekać. Teraz musiał się napić.

Nalewał sobie właśnie ale, gdy jego komunikator zaczął dzwonić. Z westchnieniem wypił cały kielich alkoholu, nim odebrał wiadomość i przed jego oczami pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Thora.

\- No proszę, mój zidiociały brat – przywitał się kpiąco, zdejmując z głowy koronę. Przed bratem nie musiał pozować na silnego władcę. – Osoba, którą najmniej chciałem teraz usłyszeć.

\- Też cię miło widzieć, bracie – odparł niezrażony oschłym przywitaniem Thor. – Jak się sprawy mają w Asgardzie?

Loki przewrócił oczami i nalał sobie więcej ale.

\- Rządziłem już sam wiele razy, Thor. Nie musisz mnie pilnować – poinformował go poirytowany. – I tak rządzę lepiej od ciebie.

Thor roześmiał się jak idiota, którym był.

\- W to nie wątpię. Ale ja ładniej wyglądam na tronie.

\- Bo to takie ważne – zakpił, mając nadzieję, że nikt ze służby nie powie Thorowi, jak często widywali Lokiego w sali tronowej zupełnie bez powodu. – Wracaj do swoich przygłupich przyjaciół.

Thor był w dobrym humorze, nie chciał mu go psuć groźbami ze strony Jotunheimu. Powie mu jutro. Albo dopiero jak wróci do domu.

\- Nie nazywaj ich tak – poprosił Thor. Już go przezwiska Lokiego nie bawiły.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał, bawiąc się kielichem. – Nie lubię ich.

\- Wiem, ale… nie musisz ich przy tym obrażać.

\- Bo się rozpłaczą? – zażartował i napił się ponownie. Alkohol palił mu gardło, ale przynajmniej zagłuszał niepokój.

\- Loki…

\- Przestań zawracać mi głowę, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam co robić – powiedział mu, by jak najszybciej zakończyć tę konwersację. Nie chciał się przypadkiem wygadać, a Thor miał talent do wyciągania z niego ważnych informacji samym spojrzeniem niedouczonego głąba, które z jakiegoś powodu Lokiego rozczulało.  

Na szczęście brat nie naciskał na dalszą rozmowę. Dobrze. Nie chciał go denerwować ostatnimi wieściami, bo ten głąb na pewno by spanikował i ruszył do Jotunheimu w pojedynkę, żeby na pewno wybić Jotunom z głowy pomysł napadania na Midgard.

\- Cóż, baw się dobrze. I nie nabrój – poprosił surowym tonem. Loki prychnął. – Po powrocie nie chcę zastać pod bramami pałacu żadnej wrogiej armii, bo kogoś rozgniewałeś.

Powieka nawet Lokiemu nie drgnęła, gdy Thor wspomniał o armii. 

\- Prędzej ty byś sprowadził na nas wojnę – zauważył, udając irytację.

\- Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się. Loki przewrócił oczami. – Wiesz jak lubię walczyć.

\- Niestety – przyznał.

\- Kocham cię.

Bardzo by chciał, by ciepło, które poczuł po usłyszeniu tych słów było efektem przełknięcia kolejnego łyku alkoholu, ale niestety znał prawdziwy powód tego kojącego uczucia, które uspokoiło go szybciej niż jakiekolwiek ale.

\- Jesteś taki sentymentalny – odparł, zwalczając potrzebę uśmiechnięcia się. Thor nie miał takich problemów i szczerzył się jak głupi. Loki musiał ukryć własny uśmiech za kielichem, ale oczy musiały go zdradzić, bo brat roześmiał się radośnie.

Przeklęty dureń. Co on z nim zrobił?  

\- Pa, Loki – pożegnał się, nie czekając na pożegnanie ze strony Lokiego, który poszedł na balkon i zamyślony spojrzał na ich wspólne królestwo.

Głupi Thor, głupi Midgard. I głupi on, bo zakochał się w tym idiocie i był gotowy zrobić dla niego wszystko. Nawet pójść na wojnę, by chronić planetę, której nie znosi. 

Ale przynajmniej miał z tego układu koronę i wygodny tron.


End file.
